The Sword and the Scabbard
by h0lyph0en1x
Summary: AU worlds, time skips, etc. All you'll find here are a series of oneshots devoted to Saber and Shirou.
1. Saviour

**A/N: Yeah so I'm bored and there's plenty of ideas floating outa my head that doesn't have to do with the fiction I'm writing so I go and make some one-shots. Keep in mind, that these one-shots might serve as the foundation of knew fics i'll be thinking of in the future.**

**Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night belongs to Type Moon. I own only a copy of their amazing game.**

The room was dark and cold to the girl as she huddled in the corner. She didn't know the reason but her body shivered heavily against her wishes and a tightening of her heart made her unwilling to face anything. It had been like this for every day and night ever since she was taken from her family. She didn't know why but these strange men in cloaks and hoods had taken her from her father and brother. They forced her into some strange building and had her battle against monsters.

-Flashback-

_The little girl laughed in joy as she raced her brother across the open fields of their farm. Her movements were quick for her age and her brother had to huff a little just to catch up to her. She dodged through wheats, leaped across rivers, and climbed up stalks just to make the job of him catching her all the much harder._

_Suddenly, she noticed her brother had stopped. She wondered why his face had suddenly went tensed and he lowered his body as if to fight. Curious, she turned around and was immediately greeted with a person in a heavy black cloak and a equally heavy black hood obscuring his or her features. _

_She tilted her head and wondered why this person would be here of all places when suddenly, the person lunged forward. Surprised, she was immediately captured in its arms and carried away, despite her struggles. The sounds of her brother's voice pierced through her ears and she tried to follow it until it suddenly stopped in mid-sentence, as if someone had knocked him out. The girl teared and tried calling to him but she was quickly silenced with some strange blob forming on her mouth. It stuck like glue and prevented her from opening her mouth, much less speaking._

-End Flashback-

Ever since, the girl was subjected to torture and training. The men were merciless in their trials and she was forced to fight and kill at such a early age. They would force her to fight men nearly thrice as large as her and her body suffered numerous injuries. Yet instead of healing, the men simply injected strange colored liquids into her and told her to heal herself. She did, after much mental agony, and learned to heal her body but that didn't mean her mind, or her soul.

Then, in one night, everything changed. The training, the experiments, the torture. Everything changed and it wasn't for the better.

-Flashback-

_The girl panted in exhertion as she faced her foe. The large beast looked like something taken from the deepest parts of the abyss. It was completely covered in black and the only thing visible for her from its shadows are the two red eyes that stare at her with the full intention to kill._

_The girl narrowed her eyes and readied her sword. It was one of the few things she actually enjoyed. A blade that was perfect and yet lacked the fire. It was something she felt that belonged to her, no matter what._

_The beast howled and lunged forward. It gave a powerful strike towards her, which she parried, and twisted its body to deliver a punishing back kick. Because the girl was still young, her body wasn't able to handle the kick and she was sent sailing through the air and crashing onto the opposite wall._

_The beast gave a snort and white mist escaped its nostrils. It went on all four and began tracking the ground, looking for the most obvious of weakness coming from her. It saw it and took its chance. The beast lunged forward once again, fully intent on finishing its prey._

_'Why am I fighting?'_

_The beast was getting closer and closer. There was nothing in its path._

_'Why am I dying?'_

_The beast gave a mighty roar as it got closer. Just as it got close enough, it leaped into the air and brandished its razor sharp claws._

_'I don't want to die...'_

_Nothing was in its path. No one stopped it. The beast came closer and closer._

_'I WANT TO LIVE!'_

_Suddenly, the ground shook and a bright light flared through the entire battlefield. The observers suddenly began talking in hushed, excited tones as the beast howled in agony and leaped away. Everyone held their breath as the light subsided. They strained their eyes to see what awaited their vision in the glowing center._

_The girl stood up from the rubble. Where before, she had nothing but brown rags as clothes and a normal broadsword as a weapon, she now wears a royal blue dress and luxurious silver armor. Her limp and dirty blonde hair now shown in clean, vibrant colors and is tied up in a elaborate braid. In her hand, the broadsword changed as well. It now has a golden hilt, a clean gold guard, and the blade shines with light and energy._

_The girl, unaware of the talks and whispers of her observers, only focus on the cowering beast before her. She raised her sword and in instinct, suddenly know its name. Her mind cleared and her eyes narrowed. For this wretched creature, it will be the end._

_"EX-"_

_The sword suddenly blasted golden energy everywhere. The girl didn't seem to mind at all as she brought it down in a clean, vertical strike._

_"-CALIBUR!!"_

_A beam of golden energy exploded from the powerful sword and seared through the battlefied at impossible speeds. The beast gave a roar of denial and tried to fend it off but its darkness was completely illuminated by the attack. The beast wasn't even able to howl in pain as his body was ripped apart in fractions of a second._

_The girl gasped and breathed deeply as the energy that sustained her form suddenly left her body. The blue dress and silver armor gave way to plain brown rags. Her elaborate braid became limp and the golden hair suddenly became pale and dirty again. Her amazing gold sword lost its light and became a normal broadsword. The girl gave one last breath before falling to the ground unconcious and unaware to the excited whispers coming from her spectators._

-End Flashback-

Ever since, her 'training' had been doubled even more. Although they had stopped injecting those strange liquids into her, the creatures and people she had to fight were far stronger and she would always leave the battlefield with numerous injuries and extreme fatigue.

Battle after battle she would emerge victorious and yet, these people never acknowledge it. Instead, they lead her through more and more, wearing down her body to the point of collapse. Her hatred for them grew daily and yet, she couldn't find it in her to lash out against them, no matter how much pain she was put through.

The girl brought her knees up to her face and wrapped her arms around them as sobs wracked her body. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to die so badly now.

_'Someone kill me.'_

Her hand began itching towards her broadsword that layed on the ground.

_'Someone take me.'_

Her hand stroke the familiar hilt before gripping it in strength. She brought it up and held it close to her neck, prepared to slash her own throat.

_'Someone... save me.'_

Suddenly, muffled shouts were heard outside and the girl immediately dropped the sword with a clang. For some reason, the guards were in a panic. She didn't move from her spot but instead, strained her ears out to hear what was happening. She immediately picked up the sounds of heavy objects hitting the floor, strange sounds slamming onto walls, and the defninite sound of a blade slicing through flesh.

Then, as soon as it started, the sounds faded. In its place, a small jingle was heard and footsteps walked closer and closer. The girl held her breath. Was it an assassin? If so, she will welcome his kill with open arms. The jingle was heard again and this time, the sound of a turned handle accompanied it as well. The girl lifted her tear stroke face and looked up.

The image of a boy, probably older by four years, dressed in rags just like her suddenly appeared. In his hands were two short swords stained red with blood. Her dull green eyes met his own amber orbs and at once, she felt her breath stop. They were such a beautiful color and they shone with an unquenchable fire. At that moment, the boy looked the most angelic being her young mind could think of.

For what seemed like an eternity, they stared at one another in silence. Then, the boy spoke up in a light yet matured tone. "Are you a prisoner as well?"

Prisoner? The girl didn't know if she was or not but if it meant leaving this place, then she will agree. She nodded and the boy gave a sigh of relief. He immediately walked forward and in one fel swoop, lifted her up bridal style in his arms.

The girl felt heat steal up her face and an unfamiliar warm feeling settled onto her chest. She held her hands against it, as if to keep the warm feeling from leaving. The boy gave a small nod before quickly turning and leaving the room.

As soon as they made it out, the girl felt her eyes widened at the sheer number of corpses that littered the many hallways. Blood, limbs, organs. The hallways were so covered in it that one can't take a step without touching or stepping on them. The boy didn't care as he ran across the hallway with the young girl in his arms.

"Did they gave you a name?"

The girl looked up to see the boy casting an eye to look at her before returning his attention back to the hallway. She bit her lip in thought. Had they given her a name?

_"That sword! Did you hear what she called it? This is King Arthur!"_

_"Don't be ridiculous! Arthur is a dead man from a thousand years ago. Still, that blade has given her the perfect name. After all, we can't go and keep calling her Test Subject: 17-34 can we?"_

_"Heh you're right but we can't call her Arthur. She's a girl!"_

_"So we'll just have to modify the name a little."_

_"Any suggestions?"_

_"Yeah. Her name is now Arturia."_

The little girl raised her head and spoke up in a soft voice. "It's Arturia."

"Arturia eh? Well as much as I hate acknowledging these sadistic bastards, that name sounds lovely." The little girl blushed. For some reason, his words left a strange feeling in her stomach, as if birds were fluttering through. "They called me Shirou so I guess I'll stick with it."

"Shirou..." The girl tested the word in her mouth and found that she actually liked the way it sounded.

"That's right. Don't worry about anyone you see okay? I'll protect you."

_"I'll protect you."_

Arturia suddenly stiffened completely upon hearing those words. Protection. That was something she longed for and yet never recieved. Now this stranger has saved her from her own destruction and leading her to an unknown path all the while declaring that he will protect her. It was strangely comforting and yet she feared that he might not follow through.

She gripped the collar of his brown shirt tightly and murmured in a small voice. "Promise?"

Shirou blinked and looked down to meet her eyes. He was immediately struck with how innocent and childish she looked at that moment. She suddenly looked like a completely lost child seeking her parents or loved ones. Her voice was of someone who suffered pain and lonliness.

His eyes softened and he gently tightened his hold on her. For some strange reason, he didn't feel like letting her go at all. She wanted protection and he is all too glad to offer some.

He smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah, I promise. I'll protect you."

Satisfied, Arturia nuzzled her face onto the crook of his neck and for the first time in eight years, fell into a warm and content slumber. All the while, dreaming of warm amber eyes and that light, boyish tone of his voice.

_"I'll protect you."_

**A/N: Booyah:D**

**REVIEW!**


	2. The Ever Distant Utopia

Pain. That was the one thing that Shirou felt at the moment as his limp body was being strung to the wall. He managed to open his eyes and immediately regretted it. There were at least hundreds of spectators. Some were jeering while the others looked on hopelessly. Then, Shirou trained his eyes on the fat politician he had saved. The man was grinning and rubbing his hands together. Shirou felt disgust well up inside him.

This politician wasn't looking out for the people. He just wanted to save his career and the only way to do so was through execution. Shirou sighed. There was nothing he could do about it now. He was being strung up to the wall and he will face his last moments with all the dignity given to him. The only regret was him not being able to see them again.

_Rin_

_Sakura_

_Ilya_

_Saber..._

Against his own wishes, Shirou felt tears well up in his eyes. He quickly shut them before anyone could see. No matter how long it has been, the memory of Saber's parting was so painful and raw he thought he could never part from it. Rin and Sakura had tried to comfort him using any means possible and he was thankful for them. The shy love they had for each other gave his life some meaning but it could never fill the void that appeared the moment the young girl, Arturia, left his world altogether.

Though it was painful, Shirou continued to follow his dreams and after winning the next Holy Grail War, he became the living incarnation of the Hero of Justice. He had achieved his dreams of becoming a protector of the innocents and yet, it left him hollow. Long nights with Rin and Sakura would temporarily fill that hollowness but it would come back the next day with doubled the force.

Furthermore, Shirou suddenly realized, to his horror, that for every one person he saved, he was forced to kill another. No matter how hard he tried, Shirou couldn't save all those people. It was through that dispair and desperation that he made a pact with the Holy Grail. He would exchange his services in order to protect the remaining hundreds still alive within Fuyuki City.

-Flashback-

_Shirou stared in horror all around him. Flame, screams, death. The whole city was consumed with those three phenonmenons. It was bad enough that he was already plagued with the guilts of killing but now, his beloved city has now become the target for world powers and just a moment ago, planes dropped tons after tons of bombs to the city, leveling its peaceful atmosphere into dust._

_Desperation. Shirou was racked with it. He had traced numerous protections but they were simply far too much destruction for him to stop on his own. He fell to his knees. There was absolutely nothing he could do now. Fuyuki City will burn._

_**'Is that so?'**_

_Shirou whipped up his head. There was no one there. All he could see was a vast city of flames and ruins. There was no one next to him._

_**'I can help you save those still alive.'**_

_Shirou immediately stood up. That voice... it wasn't human. It emanated power and yet, it felt so familiar. "Can you?" He asked. "Can you help me save those still alive?"_

_**'Yes Hero of Justice. I can.'**_

_Then, before Shirou's eyes. The darkness was filled with indescribable light. It illuminated the dark city and seemed to have quelled the flames with it's sheer brightness alone. Shirou immediately knew what it was that commanded such power and respect. He fell to one knee in respect._

_The Holy Grail._

_**'I can help you save those still alive but something must be given to me as return.'** Shirou nodded. He couldn't expect such an omnipotent vessel to grant his desire without something in return. That could only be given through the Holy Grail War and it would be impossible should Fuyuki be destroyed._

_"What will you have me give to you?"_

_**'Your Scabbard. The holy sheath of King Arthur.'** _

_Shirou stiffened immediately. It was not because the sheath was the most powerful defense he had, though it was true. Rather, it was the very last thing he had left to remember her by. Still, he nodded and stood up. "I accept the exchange."_

_**'Then the pact has been made.'**_

_There was a blinding flash of light and Shirou felt immense pain take over his body yet he felt strangely empty on the inside. The last remnants of Saber was taken but he could not blame the Grail. It was either that memento or the lives of hundreds. When Shirou opened his eyes, tears sprang at the sight of the ruin city. Yet, they were tears of joy as he saw that people were indeed still alive and are now making their way to rebuild what has now been lost to them._

_"To rebuild, we must forget the past." Shirou gave a sad smile to the sky, his tears flowing endlessly down his cheeks. "Farewell, my dear Arturia."_

-End Flashback-

Fuyuki had been spared an rebuilt. Shirou had felt immense gladness at the sight of it's magnificent peaks reaching the sky once more yet those he had once saved now turned their backs towards him. Some blamed the fire on him and many were angry that he could not protect them.

Then, the greedy politician played on their emotions and declared him a traitor. Shirou could not bare fighting against those he had once protected and they took him without so much as a struggle.

He now hung before them, with thoughts of regret and guilt as he gazed upon the faces of those that survived. Many were saddened but the rest were staring at him as if he was mere filth. Perhaps, he really was only filth.

The cruel voice of the politician rang through the air, breaking Shirou's train of thoughts.

"Emiya Shirou. For your acts of treachery against this city, I sentence you to death." The fat pig sneered at him. "Any last words?"

Rage. Shirou's eyes suddenly snapped open and they were filled with it. This politician, he is not what the people need. This fat pig in a man's suit will bring ruin to his beloved city and Shirou will not accept it. He immediately glared fiercely at the man, forcing contact between them.

_'I am the bone of my sword...'_

The air was suddenly laced with mana. People became discomfort as they looked around, trying to see what had caused the sudden shift.

_'Steel is my body and Fire is my blood...'_

The ground trembled. Everyone immediately grew alert but relaxed again as the tremble was not too strong.

_'I have created over a thousand blades...'_

Unknown to everyone but the fat politician, Shirou's hands began glowing a faint red. The man's eyes widened and he took a step back.

_'Unaware of loss...'_

The pig fell, gaining the attention of everyone.

_'Nor aware of gain...'_

The man began sweating. His clamored back in fear of the now glowing man.

_'Hath withstood pain to create many weapons...'_

"Guards!"

_'Waiting for one's arrival...'_

"Kill him! Can't you see what he's trying to do?"

_'I have no regrets, this is my only path...'_

The guards immediately raised their guns and aimed at the glowing form of Emiya Shirou. The fat man now stood behind them, with a triumpant smirk on his enormous face.

_'My whole life has been...'_

"FIRE!"

**_'Unlimited Blade Works.'_**

The sounds of gun fire were heard just as the whole platform glowed yellow with mana. To some, it seemed to have lasted an eternity but in all actuality, it was only for two seconds. The yellow glow faded and there hung Emiya Shirou, still strung to the wall and now dead with bullet holes all over his body. Yet he died with a content smile on his face.

Suddenly, behind the guards, the sound of something squirting was heard and the screams of those behind them caught their attention. They immediately turned around and were met with the decapitated body of the fat politician. Blood squirted out of his severed neck like a fountain as the body stayed upright. Then, it fell, staining the wooden floor with its greasy blood.

---

Shirou opened his eyes. To his surprise, he wasn't met with the crowds of onlookers or the armed guards that were his executioners. Instead, he was met with an endless field of grass and trees as well as the clearest of blue skies.

_'Where am I?'_

He sat up slowly to gaze at the endless expanse of green and blue. The wind swept gently across the fields and cooled his body with its gentle touch.

"Is this... Heaven?" Soft laughter was his response.

"No. This is Avalon, the Paradise of Heroes." Suddenly, a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around Shirou's neck and he stiffened immediately. It had been a decade since he felt those arms or that voice. Something warm, something incredibly warm welled up in his chest and longing crashed through his entire being.

"...Arturia..."

The hands loosened enough for Shirou to turn his body around and he was immediately greeted with the young face of Arturia, the girl he had fallen in love with. She was dressed in the same royal blue dress but this time, without the silver armor. Her face was as radiant as ever and her warm green eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

Arturia held Shirou's cheeks with her hands as she gazed at his mature face lovingly. He had aged through the years they had parted. No longer were there the eyes of youth but they were dull with age and maturity. However, they were still his eyes. The same she had fallen for all those years ago.

"You have lived a hard life Shirou." She leaned forward and touched foreheads with him. "You suffered so much for those you saved and yet they couldn't forgive you for something you had absolutely no control over."

"Rest now Shirou. You have been granted eternal peace by the Holy Grail. You no longer have to worry about the mortal plain any longer."

"Arturia..."

"Shh..."

Arturia kissed Shirou gently on the lips and soonafter, he fell asleep. She positioned herself so that she could lay his head on her lap and smiled at his sleeping form. It had taken her more than a thousand years to see him again and he had changed so much from the young teenager she had once knew. But he was still the same Shirou and she loved him for it.

_'Do you... my king... behold the continuation of your dream?'_

Arturia smiled and murmured out loud. "No Sir Bedivere. That dream had fallen the moment I awoke those many years ago. I now dream of a different plain. One filled with peace, with hope, with reunification."

She stared into the sky and unconciously placed her hands over the sleeping Shirou's cheeks. "I view... the awakening of Avalon."

---

**Wow I actually liked this one. Maybe I should make a fiction based on this but time will tell.**

**o ya... Booyah:D**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
